


All-Consuming

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, works of sappho
Genre: F/F, Food, Lesbianism, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: Absolutely any comments or questions would be cherished.





	All-Consuming

aching is what I need  
for too long I’ve been numb  
I cannot feel the hunger  
it is what I am  
I have always been blind to it  
others hear the sounds of my stomach  
others catch the red of my face  
and when it is before me  
my desires finally within reach  
what I never knew I was starving for  
I am careful not to gorge myself sick  
I must be polite  
I ask  
never assuming  
I am curt however.  
“Hey.”  
my word like a single leaf  
tumbling through the breeze  
ready to be stepped on  
instead it is spotted.  
picked up.  
her eyes meet mine.  
“Are you gay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely any comments or questions would be cherished.


End file.
